When You're Gone
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: How can Cat live without Beck? She knows her friends are also sad but she just can't handle it. Sonfic: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.


_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
**_

It's been a week since Beck died. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade and I have all been really sad. Me, especially since he was my boyfriend._**  
**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
**_

Tori came to my house today to find me cutting myself. She had to call Jade to come help her get me to calm down and realise that they all missed him. I told them that it's too hard trying to let go of him for me._**  
**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**_

The gang and I went bowling today to see if we could get our minds off Beck. I don't know about the others, but it sure didnt work for me. Things just werent as much fun without him._  
_

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
**_

I lay on my bed in my pink covered room. I remembered when Beck and I started dating. Beck found me in the janitor's closet after I caught Danny and Tori kissing. He tried to cheer me up. He told me that I wasnt the only one with a broken heart because Jade had just broken up with him. When I wouldn't calm down he brought me for ice cream then brought me to his RV to watch the stars from his roof. We sat in silence until I came out and told him that I loved him._**  
**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
**_

It was my fault. I called him around midnight saying that I was lonely. I begged him until he finally said yes. I went to my front yard to wait for him. I saw him coming down the street and the drunk driver speeding down the street towards him. He tried to move away but it was to late. The cars collided. I burst into tears. "BECK!" I screamed. I saw him trying to get out of the car. The next thing I knew, There was a huge bang and I coudnt see a thing through the smoke. I heared sirens and my mom was beside me pulling me towards the house as I tried to run forward to go see him even though I knew it was over. Beck was gone. And it was all... my... fault._**  
I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

"Beck," I said outloud. I was sitting on my bedroom floor with a knife in my hands. " If you can hear me, I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore. I miss you too much!" I heard Jade yelling my name followed by pounding footsteps running up the stairs. "good-bye" I whisper. Not to Beck this time... To Jade, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Mom, and my brother even though they couldnt hear me. I picked up the knife and held it with the point towards my chest. The door swung open. "CAT!" Jade yelled. It was too late. I felt the sharp pain in my chest, then everything went black.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

I sat on my tombstone at my funeral and watched everyone cry as they gave speeches. Even Jade was crying... And funerals were her favorite things in the world! I was sad that I had to leave everything behind. But for once, in three weeks since Beck died, I was happy. Why? Because I sat here, on my tombstone, with my most favorite person in the world. My boyfriend... Beck. I leaned against him as he put his hand on my shoulder. Almost everything was perfect. The only thing missing was the rest of the gang.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww! Don't you just love happy endings? So? How did you like it? This is my first song fic ever! I think I did pretty good... Tell me if I should do more song fics.**

**Lots of love, MackenzieBATfan1**


End file.
